


Might go to Heaven but Probably Not

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Note: There is not gonna be a Destiel ending.Dean Winchester was going to kill the Novak Family, but Castiel interferes. Putting his life on the line just to keep his family safe





	Might go to Heaven but Probably Not

  
_Take my pride, take my life, take my body but don't take the ones that I love._

Dean tilted the bloodstained knife and walked towards the younger teen, she screamed "Get away from me!" as Dean raised the knife. "Stop!" the father yelled. Dean lowered the knife and glanced at the man. "Why should I?" Dean said with a grin.

"Do with me what you want, please, sir. Don't hurt my family, take me instead."

"Dad, no!"

"I'm sorry Claire.."

Dean narrowed his brows at the Novak and smiled "Well then Mr. Novak, sorry to say that I don't roll that way." then poised his knife, ready to stab Claire right then and there but Claire's dad was persistent. "Please, I-I'll do whatever you want! Please don't hurt my family. Please!"

Dean raised a brow, "Anything?"

"Yes."

"So be it then."

"Castiel, no!"

Castiel turned his eyes to his wife, "I'm sorry, Amelia. He was going to kill you, I don't want  _that_ to happen." as Dean struck the handle of the knife against his head and hoisted him out. Bringing his head sideways towards his forehead in a 'salute' like manner and flung it forward saying "Adios!" and just like that he was gone...

++++

Castiel woke up in a trunk of a car, probably his kidnapper's. He wonders if Amelia has called the cops yet, but, if she did. The man would most likely threaten to kill him as leverage, and now he prays that she doesn't.

His breathing hitched when the car stopped and the driver opened the trunk, almost shouting "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

**Author's Note:**

> *insert aggressive angry banjo playing*


End file.
